A worm gear of this type is known from EP-PS 0 122 596 and comprises two gear rings arranged with ball bearings in a housing, the outer rings of the ball bearings being arranged in special rolling bearing receiving elements which surround the threaded spindle. The needle roller bearings which serve as radial supports for the gear ring nut likewise have separate outer or gear rings. This makes the structure rather complicated on the whole.